


A Series of Heartwarming Scenes

by battlechest6



Category: IT (2017), IT Chapter 2
Genre: Chapter 2 Spoilers!, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Past mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlechest6/pseuds/battlechest6
Summary: *** IT CHAPTER 2 SPOILERS ***After seeing Chapter 2, there were several scenes that really pulled at my heart strings, here are a handful of continuations/reimaginings of those scenes.





	A Series of Heartwarming Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Collider, I was able to see an early screening of Chp 2 and just felt the impulse to write something about it.

The old, dark wood of the Derry Townhouse creaked under Ben's weight as he stepped down the stairs. He winces internally at the sound. It has taken him a long time to come to terms with the fact that the noises his foot falls make are not because of the rotundity of his belly but rather the bulk of his muscles. 

He didn’t start to lose the weight until high school, after he moved away from Derry, from that insane summer. So while his memories of Derry may have faded, he has plenty of fresh memories. Nothing is easier to pick on than the fat freshman with bitch tits. 

Ben sits beside Beverly on the last landing of the staircase. She has showered since she came back from her own personal horror, just as he did. The ends of her hair still wet and curling, some sticking to the sides of her face and temples. He could feel it scrape the tips of his fingers, holding her face as he kissed her to wake her from the deadlights. 

He wanted to feel it again. But Ben is a realistic man, before he even opens his mouth his reserve falls into place. If all he will ever have of Bev is that memory, he will be content. 

“Hey.” Ben almost whispers as his broad shoulders slump. 

“Hey, Ben.” 

He looks at her hands, she slowly flips the weathered postcard in her hands. 

Bens breath catches in his throat, his eyes go wide.

Your hair is winter fire…

His eyes flicked back to hers. He could see her eyes repeatedly rolling over the words methodically.

“I had a lot of very bad times in that apartment, Ben.”

Ben tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t help you then. And that you have to remember it all now.”

“I’m not.”

She turned her head to look at him. His eyes are the same, bright and wide. His nose too, but almost every feature of his face has changed. His sharp jaw and cheekbones previously covered by adolescence. She felt a wave of happiness for him, that he has had, at least on the outside, a good life since Derry.

“I’m not sorry I remember it.” She continued. “Because it brought me this back.” She folds the card over in her hand.

“It was my…” She paused. “It was my lifesaver, I kept it with me almost every day. I loved how it made me feel. Loved, I felt loved every time I read it. And by the boy who wrote it.” 

Ben’s heart was pounding. He felt like he was on the verge of tears and he didn’t know why. Such sudden rush of emotions that he wasn’t used to.

“What… what do you remember?” He responded.

“I don’t remember who wrote it.” She admitted.

Ben looked from the card into her eyes. She had been staring at him, searching his face for answers. The air was so still between them. He could hear the small pads of her fingers absently trace over the taped edges of the post card. 

Ben wasn’t in his own mind, but he didn’t want to be. For a split moment, with Bev sitting across from him in on the bottom stairs of the Derry Townhouse, he felt… confident. 

He sprang forward, both hands grabbing the sides of her face and pressing his lips to hers. His eyes were squeezed shut as rolled down his face. She made a small gasp of surprise, suddenly being enveloped in his large hands. 

She got her answer and let her eyes close as she kissed him back.


End file.
